MY SECRET
by KimHyeoRin
Summary: kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah atas kematian kakak sungmin, hingga dia pun harus menderita setiap hari. disisi lain, sungmin mencari berbagai cara untuk membunuh seorang cho kyuhyun hingga dia pun memanfaatkan donghae, sahabat kecil kyuhyun.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE : MY SECRET

AUTHOR : KimHyeoRin

LENGTH : Two Shoot

RATING : T

GENRE : friendship, love, family, happy

CAST : Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Cameo

.

.

warning : genderswitch, typo(s), RnR

.

**don't like don't read**

_._

_aku tahu aku bersalah_

_aku tahu aku telah menghancurkan semua_

_aku tahu aku telah melukai mu_

_tapi,_

_sungguh aku tidak bermaksud_

_aku tidak mempunyai niat melukaimu_

_walau aku tahu kau sangat membenciku_

_aku hanya ingin kau tahu_

_aku sungguh sungguh minta maaf_

_Lee Sungmin_

_._

슈퍼 주니어

.

"ma.. ayolah" mohon seseorang.

"mama bilang enggak, ya enggak cho kyuhyun !" bentak sang mama.

"ma, mama mau aku terus seperti ini ?" tekad pria bernama cho kyuhyun tak pudar walau telah dibentak berulang kali oleh sang mama.

"kau bisa mati, sayang. Mengertilah" ucap sang mama mulai melunak

"mama ini ada ada saja. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena aku sekolah"

.

-_My Secret_-

.

"mama bilang apa? Lebih baik kita pulang" ucap seorang wanita di sebuah ruang TU saat melihat anak kesayangannya terlihat pucat.

"aku tidak apa apa" tegas sang anak menutupi rasa ketakutannya.

"apa begini di bilang tidak apa apa ? kau baru melewati 5 orang siswa yang sedang tertawa saja sudah membuat mu pucat seperti ini" ucap wanita itu

"ayo, paman kita ke kelas" sang anak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seorang pria yang sudah dikenalnya semenjak dia kecil.

"kau yakin, kyu ?" tanya paman itu dengan raut wajah yang sama khawatirnya dengan mama kyu.

Pria bernama kyu mengangguk.

"tidak, kita pulang sekarang !" wanita itu menarik tangan kyu paksa.

"aku tidak mau, mama !" bentak sang anak di hadapan mamanya dan membuat sang mama terdiam.

"tapi kau.."

"aku tidak akan apa apa" jawab kyu pasti.

"baiklah" pasrah sang mama.

"paman, antar aku" ucap kyu kembali pada pamannya.

Kyu dan pamannya pun mulai beranjak dari ruangan itu. Sebelum kyu menghilang di balik pintu, dia sempat berbalik dan tersenyum pada mamanya.

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan kenapa napa. Mama percayalah"

.

.

Kyu dan pamannya berhenti pada sebuah ruangan yang terlihat sunyi padahal di dalamnya ada sekitar 23 anak sedang duduk.

"ini kelas 11-2. Kau mau masuk sekarang ?" tanya paman.

"tentu saja, paman siwon. Aku sudah tidak sabar" ucap kyu dengan senyum. Namun, pamannya malah terlihat khawatir.

"aku tidak akan kenapa napa" tegas kyu saat melihat wajah pamannya.

"baiklah" paman kyu yang bernama siwon melangkah mendekati pintu masuk.

"kau tunggu sebentar ya" paman siwon pun masuk ke dalam.

.

.

Kyu melihat pamannya berbicara dengan guru yang ada di dalam.

Lalu, guru itu pun segera memanggil nama kyu.

"anak baru, masuklah"

Kyu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang kelas itu.

Semua mata memandangnya kagum, terlebih lagi murid perempuan.

"perkenalkan namamu" pinta sang guru.

"namaku cho kyuhyun, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku kyu saja. Senang bertemu kalian" ucap kyu dengan senyumnya.

"siwon sem apakah dia keponakanmu ?" tanya seorang murid perempuan.

"iya, ada masalah hyukie ?" tanya siwon

"masalahnya dia begitu tampan" ucap hyukie genit.

Dan semua murid mulai menyoraki hyukie yang terkenal akan kegenitannya.

Tanpa disadari kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depan mundur beberapa langkah hingga menabrak siwon di belakangnya.

"kau tidak apa apa ?" tanya siwon berbisik.

Kyu menggeleng namun keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahinya.

"hei hei, tenang. Jangan berisik" ucap siwon untuk menenangkan semua murid dan akhirnya semua mulai tenang.

"hei, kau sakit ?" tanya seorang murid pria saat melihat wajah kyu pucat.

"tidak. tenang saja" sahut kyu cepat hingga membuat semua murid memandangnya.

"baiklah. Saya keluar dulu. Kyu selamat belajar" siwon akhirnya pamit dari ruangan itu walau raut wajahnya terlihat tidak tega meninggalkan keponakannya sendiri.

.

"kyu. Saya leeteuk sem, wali kelas disini. Jika ada masalah kau bisa konsul dengan saya. Sekarang kau duduk disana ya" ucap leeteuk sem sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong.

Kyu melangkah mendekati bangku itu. Kyu mendapat tempat duduk bagian tengah paling pojok sebelah kanannya.

Semua murid disini duduk sendiri sendiri termasuk dia.

Kyu melirik bangku di sebelah kirinya yang kosong.

Namun, sebuah suara mengagetkannya hingga dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke suara itu.

.

"kyu"

"ne ?"

"ingat aku ?"

Kyu memandang pria di depannya dengan seksama berusaha mengingatnya.

"maaf, aku lupa" ucap kyu akhirnya dengan sedikit malu.

"gapapa. Udah sewajarnya kamu lupa. Aku lee donghae" ucap pria di depan kyu sambil tersenyum tidak tersinggung.

"lee donghae ?" ulang kyu.

"iya, kau dan aku pernah berteman saat TK hingga SD kelas 3. Ingat ?" ucap hae tetap dengan senyum.

.

"LEE DONGHAE SEDANG APA KAU ?!" teriak leeteuk sem

Dan membuat seisi kelas memandang hae sambil tersenyum.

"ga sedang apa apa ko" sahut hae lalu kembali memperhatikan leeteuk sem.

"nanti kita bicara lagi" ucap hae buru buru lalu kembali menghadap ke depan.

Saat hae menghadap depan kyu terus memandang hae dari belakang. Hingga tanpa sadar dia sudah gelisah dan bergumam tak jelas membuat hae yang di depannya terganggu.

Hae membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati kyu sudah berkeringat dingin dengan wajah pucat.

"ya ! kyu. Kau tidak apa apa ?" tanya hae sedikit keras tanpa sadar hingga membuat seluruh kelas memperhatikannya.

Namun kyu tidak menjawab.

"dia kenapa, hae ?" tanya leeteuk sem.

"aku tidak tau, sem" sahut hae bingung.

"hae, bawa dia ke UKS" suruh sem dan hae pun membopong kyu ke UKS.

.

.

Hae terus memandang kyu dengan gumaman gumamannya yang tak jelas.

"kyu, kau ini kenapa ?" tanya hae akhirnya.

Namun kyu tidak kunjung menjawab. Hingga akhirnya dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyuhyun. Hae mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut kyuhyun.

"hae, aku membunuhnya. Aku membunuhnya. Bagaimana ini. aku tidak mau masuk penjara. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja. Bagaimana ini, hae. Tolong aku. Aku takut. Ku mohon tolong aku, hae. Aku membunuhnya, aku membunuhnya…" begitulah terus berulang kali kyu mengucapkannya.

Hae memandang mata kyu tegas.

"kyu… hentikan" ucap hae.

"tapi aku membunuhnya"

"hentikan kyu"

"aku membunuhnya.."

"kyu !" akhirnya donghae berteriak.

"kau tahu, aku membunuhnya. Aku membunuhnya !" kyu pun berteriak pula.

"kau tidak membunuh siapa siapa, kyu" tegas hae. Namun, kyu masih terlihat gelisah dan takut.

Hae memandang teman lamanya dalam. Mimik wajah ini adalah mimik wajah 8 tahun lalu, wajah yang ketakutan dan keringat dingin pun keluar dari tubuhnya.

Saat itu, kyu mulai tenang waktu hae memeluknya. Akhirnya, hae pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti 8 tahun yang lalu. Dipeluknya kyu dengan erat.

"kau bukan pembunuh, kyu. Dengarlah kau bukan pembunuh" ucap hae di telinga kyu.

15 menit berlalu dan tubuh kyu mulai memberat, dia tertidur di bahu donghae. Donghae meletakkannya di kasur secara perlahan.

Dipandanginya wajah kyu dengan tatapan sendu.

"kyu, ini sudah 8 tahun berlalu. Kenapa kau masih mengingatnya ?"

.

.

1 jam kemudian.

.

"aku takut, ku mohon bantu aku. Aku takut"

Raungan itu terdengar saat hae tertidur di bangku. Hae langsung mendekati kyu yang terlihat mimpi buruk.

"kyu, bangun. Kyu bangun" ucap hae berulang kali.

"aku takut, aku takut" kyu tak kunjung sadar.

"kyu, bangun !" hae menggerakkan tubuh kyu dengan kasar.

Dan berhasil, kyu bangun dengan wajah pucatnya.

"hhhsss, selalu seperti ini" ucap kyu perlahan sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"kau tidak apa apa?" tanya hae khawatir.

"tidak, dan apa kabarmu ?" tanya kyu dengan wajah mulai membaik.

"kau mengingatku?" tanya hae.

"ya, tentu saja, Teman lamaku, Aku tak mungkin melupakanmu" ucap kyu dengan senyum.

"ya" ucap hae dengan senyum pula.

"sudah lama tidak melihatmu" ucap kyu santai. dia mulai terlihat membaik sekarang

"aku juga" ucap hae dengan senyum misterinya.

.

"jam pelajaran masih ada ?" tanya kyu

"sekarang sedang istirahat" sahut hae sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"istirahat ?"

"ya, kita makan dulu di kantin" ajak hae sambil menarik tangan kyu keluar ruangan.

Kyu mengingat ingat arti istirahat, lalu

"apa diluar akan ada banyak orang ?" tanya kyu pada hae.

"tentu saja, ayo" hae kembali menarik tangan kyu.

.

Baru saja mereka keluar ruang UKS, kyu sudah berhenti di tempatnya. Hingga akhirnya hae menengok ke belakang.

"yak, kyu. Ayo jalan aku sud…" hae memandang kyu bingung.

"kyu ?" panggil hae.

Namun, kyu hanya terdiam memandang sekelilingnya yang di penuhi banyak sekali siswa. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur lagi ditambah wajah pucat nya yang seperti mayat hidup.

"kyu ?" panggil hae lagi.

'_dasar bodoh, aku lupa_' batin hae menyesali tindakannya

.

Tiba tiba 5 orang teman hae datang menghampiri keduanya.

"murid baru, hae ?" tanya heechul, teman hae.

"satu kelas dengan mu ?" tanya kibum yang juga teman hae.

Dan, mereka berlima mulai menyapa kyu dengan senyum. Namun, wajah kyu semakin pucat dan membuat teman hae bingung.

"dia kenapa ?" tanya kangin

"apa dia sakit, wajahnya pucat sekali" ucap henry juga

"hae, teman barumu terlihat aneh" ucap yesung.

"bukankah itu kamu" sindir kibum ke yesung dan yesung mendorong kibum lalu akhirnya mereka main dorong dorongan membuat yang lain tertawa kecuali, kyu dan hae yang terus memerhatikan kyu.

.

Nafas kyu memburu, keringatnya sudah membanjiri seragam sekolahnya dan airmata kyu mulai mengalir.

"yak, dia kenapa ?" tanya kibum panik saat melihat kyu menangis.

"aku, aku takut. Aku takut" ucap kyu lirih

"takut apa ?" tanya henry.

Hae memandang kyu panik.

"kita kembali ke dalam, ya" ajak hae sambil membopong kyu kembali ke ruang UKS.

"aku akan menemui kalian nanti" ucap hae pamit pada teman temannya.

.

.

Donghae tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi pada teman lamanya.

Saat kyu telah membaik, hae menatapnya dengan tajam, menunggu kyu menjelaskan semuanya.

"apa ?" tanya kyu polos.

"kyu, jelaskan semua yang tidak ku mengerti dari dirimu" ucap hae.

"itu akan menyusahkanmu saja" tolak kyu

"kalo aku ga tau apa apa, kau malah menyusahkan" ucap hae

"yasudah, menjauhlah. Agar aku tidak menyusahkanmu" ucap kyu setenang mungkin

"kyu, aku butuh penjelasan. Bukan ucapan seperti itu" elak hae.

"tidak"

.

"_agoraphobia_ ?" tanya hae telak membuat kyu menatapnya kaget.

"ternyata benar" ucap hae menang.

"mengikuti home schooling sejak 4 SD hingga beberapa waktu lalu, tidak pernah keluar rumah dan itu terjadi karena kau takut bertemu banyak orang, kau takut dengan tempat ramai" jelas hae pada kyu.

"kau ?" wajah kyu mengkerut.

"hangeng adalah kakak ku" ucap hae dan itu sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan kyu.

"hangeng sem kakak mu ?" tanya kyu.

Kyu tau jelas siapa hangeng. Guru home schooling sejak dia kelas 4 SD hingga 2 bulan lalu. kyu memang nyaman menjadi muridnya makanya dia tidak mau mengganti guru dan bagusnya hangeng memang sangat pintar hingga dia sanggup mengajar kyu hingga SMA. Kyu selalu mencurahkan segalanya pada hangeng, maka dari itu hangeng tau segalanya. Kyu sama sekali tidak menyangka hangeng adalah kakak hae.

"aku dan dia berbeda 7 tahun, kyu. Dia sekolah di amerika sejak umur ku 3 tahun hingga aku kelas 3 SD. makanya aku tidak berniat menceritakannya padamu. namun, semenjak mama dan papa meninggal hangeng lah yang menjagaku" ucap hae menjelaskan.

"kapan orangtuamu meninggal ?" tanya kyu

"setahun setelah kau pergi ke Australia" ucap hae.

"berarti saat aku kembali bukan ?" tanya kyu berpikir.

"sebulan sebelum kau kembali lebih tepatnya" ucap hae sambil berpikir. kyuhyun memandang donghae dalam.

ini cukup kebetulan , bagaimana bisa kyu tidak sadar hangeng hyung adalah kakak dari donghae.

"hae, kita tidak belajar ?" tanya kyu saat mendengar bel tanda istirahat berakhir

"bolos sajalah" ucap hae sambil duduk di salah satu bangku.

"ini hari pertama ku sekolah" ucap kyu

"kau ini pintar kyu, tak usah masuk pun kau pasti cepat mengerti" ucap hae sambil memandang kyu.

"pasti hangeng sem banyak memberitaumu tentang ku ya" ucap kyu dengan senyum.

Hae membalas senyum itu, tanpa disadari kyu tatapan hae berubah.

'_aku lebih banyak tau tentang mu dibanding kakak ku_' batin hae

.

"kyuhyun" panggil hae sesaat setelah berdiam diri.

"ne"

"apa selama 8 tahun ini kau masih belum tenang ?"

Kyu memandang hae dalam lalu menggeleng pelan.

"kenapa ?"

"entahlah. Mungkin karna ada seseorang yang masih sangat membenci ku"

Hae mendelikkan mata kaget.

"kenapa kau berpikiran begitu ?"

Namun kyu membalasnya dengan senyuman miris.

.

"kau kurang tidur ya ? wajahmu kusut sekali" ucap hae

"aku memang selalu kurang tidur" ucap kyu sambil berjalan menuju jendela yang ada di sampingnya dan memandang keluar.

Ingin sekali rasanya kyu bergabung bersama orang orang itu, namun kondisi tubuhnya tidak memungkinkan.

"maksudmu" ucap hae.

Namun kyu terlihat asik memandangi teman teman yang tidak di kenalnya berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah untuk melanjutkan pelajaran.

.

"kyu" panggil hae.

"karna selama 8 tahun ini aku tidak bisa benar benar tertidur" dengan perlahan kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan donghae.

"bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail kyu ?"

"kejadian itu terus berputar di mataku ketika aku terpejam. Makanya aku berani memejamkan mata ketika aku benar benar tidak kuat lagi, tapi itu hanya bertahan 1-2 jam saja. Setalah itu, aku akan mulai bermimpi lagi. Mimpi yang sama selama 8 tahun membuatku seperti orang gila" cerita kyu.

"apa yang sering kau mimpikan ?"

"teriakan banyak orang yang menuduhku pembunuh, darah kakak itu, tangisan adiknya. Mereka selalu berputar terus menerus" ucap kyu.

Hae memandang kyu dalam. Dia tahu kyu merasa sangat bersalah, hae tau itu.

Tanpa hae bertanya tentang hal itu, hae sudah tau. Namun, hae ingin memastikannya sendiri dari mulut kyu. Dan benar saja.. kyu tersiksa selama 8 tahun ini.

Memori 8 tahun lalu tiba muncul di kepala hae, berputar terus membuat hae kembali ke masa itu.

_._

_._

_**Flashback**_

.

8 tahun lalu.

.

2 anak kecil berumur 8 tahun sedang berdebat.

"kyu, letakkan lagi kunci itu" ucap hae mendorong kyu.

"tidak mau"

"kita main ultraman Gaia saja" ajak hae berusaha membuat kyu lupa akan rencana awalnya.

"hae, aku penasaran dengan mobil ayahku. Aku juga ingin bisa mengendarainya seperti dia" ucap kyu mendekati mobil ayahnya.

"kyu berbahaya"

"kalo kau tidak mau yasudah" ucap kyu lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"kalau ada apa apa aku tidak ikutan" ucap hae.

"oke" kyu pun langsung naik ke mobil ayahnya dan menghidupkan mesinnya.

Mobil itu mundur perlahan membuat hae takjub.

"dia bisa mengendarainya ?"

Namun takjubnya seketika hilang dan berganti jadi kepanikan.

Mobil yang di kendarai kyu tiba tiba hilang kendali, sepertinya kyu menginjak gas terlalu kencang, hingga menabrak seseorang.

"PAMAN, BIBI. KYU MENABRAK ORANG !" teriak hae histeris.

Lalu hae mendekati kyu yang sudah keluar dari mobil.

Banyak orang yang berkerumun disana. Semuanya berteriak, marah, memaki kyu yang terlihat pucat.

Mama dan papa kyu datang dan terlihat sangat syok.

Disana ada seorang gadis remaja yang terkapar dengan banyak darah dan disampingnya ada seorang anak kecil yang menangis histeris entah karna luka ditubuhnya atau karena sakit di dadanya melihat kakaknya terkapar tak berdaya.

.

.

-Rumah Sakit-

.

PPLLAAKK..

.

Tamparan keras itu mendarat di pipi mulus kyuhyun yang masih kecil.

Kyuhyun menangis di pelukan mamanya, menangis karna sakit dihatinya.

"KAU LIHAT HASIL PERBUATAN MU, KYU ?! DIA MENINGGAL, DIA MENINGGAL" teriak papa kyu.

"maaf, pa" hanya itu yang kyu ucapkan

"maaf kau bilang ?! seribu maafmu tidak akan bisa mengembalikan dia !" bentak ayah kyu.

Lalu ayah kyu pergi meninggalkan kyu dan mama kyu yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"kyuhyun sayang. Tenang ya" ucap mama kyu tabah.

"hhiikkss.. aku membunuhnya, aku membunuhnya" ucap kyu yang menangis histeris.

"tidak sayang. Kau tidak membunuhnya" bela mamanya kyu.

"aku membunuhnya, aku membunuhnya" kyu terus mengulang ucapannya sambil menjauh dari pelukan mamanya.

"kyu.." panggil mama kyu. Namun kyu terus menjauh. Mama kyu tidak mengejarnya, dia tau kyu butuh sendiri sekarang.

Anak itu masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti arti pembunuh dan membunuh.

.

Kyu terdiam memandang kosong sekelilingnya.

Namun, seorang gadis seumurannya datang menghampiri dan langsung mendorong kyu hingga ia jatuh.

"dasar pembunuh, dasar pembunuh. Aku membencimu sangat membencimu !" ucap gadis itu sambil terisak.

Kyu hanya memandang gadis seumurannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"suatu saat nanti aku akan membalasmu, ingat itu !" ancam gadis itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kyu dengan tangisnya.

Hae yang tadi sedang pergi ke toilet segera membantu kyu berdiri saat melihat kyu terduduk dilantai.

"kau tidak apa apa ?"

Namun, kyu tetap terdiam hanya airmata yang tiba tiba mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"kyu ? ada apa ?" hae mulai merasa tatapan kyu kosong sekali.

"hae, aku membunuhnya. Aku membunuhnya. Bagaimana ini. aku tidak mau masuk penjara. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja. Bagaimana ini, hae. Tolong aku. Aku takut. Ku mohon tolong aku, hae. Aku membunuhnya, aku membunuhnya…" ucap kyu berulang hingga membuat hae tak tega. Di peluknya kyu erat.

"tidak. kau tidak membunuhnya. Kau temanku yang baik. Kau bukan pembunuh" begitulah hae membuat kyu tenang.

.

.

Hingga 2 minggu kemudian kyu dan keluarganya pindah ke Australia. Kyu terlihat aneh semenjak kejadian itu, hingga orangtuanya membawanya pergi untuk beberapa saat.

Setahun kemudian, kyu kembali namun tetap dengan kondisi yang sama. Akhirnya orangtua kyu membayar seorang guru untuk mengajarnya di rumah karena kyu takut akan keramaian.

Guru itu adalah hangeng, kakak hae yang tidak dikenal kyu. Hangeng dan kyu akhirnya bisa akrab 1 tahun kemudian, dan ternyata hangeng tau kyu dan hae pernah berteman, maka dari itu hangeng menceritakan keadaan kyu pada hae.

"apa aku boleh melihatnya ?" tanya hae saat hangeng dan hae sedang berbincang di rumahnya.

"maaf, hae. Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke rumahnya. Karena keadaan kyu yang aneh itu"

"tapi kan dia temanku."

"sabar ya hae. Suatu saat dia pasti akan mau keluar dari sangkar emasnya" ucap hangeng

_._

_**Flashback end**_

.

.

8 tahun hae penasaran dengan penyakit kyu, dan sekarang dia tau semuanya

Hae mendekati kyu yang berdiri di dekat jendela, di pegangnya bahu kyu.

"semuanya akan segera berakhir, kyu"

"ohya ?" tanya kyu memandang hae.

Dan hae membalas nya dengan senyum.

.

.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa ?" tanya hae saat mereka kembali ke kelas yang sudah sepi untuk mengambil tas.

keadaan kyu mulai membaik dan karena sekolah mulai sepi maka dari itu hae berani membawa kyu keluar dari UKS.

"sendiri" ucap kyu.

"kau serius ?" tanya hae.

"memangnya kenapa ?"

"jangan memaksakan diri, kyu. Aku tau kau ingin sembuh. Tapi coba untuk perlahan saja" nasehat hae.

"aku sudah terlalu lama terpuruk" ucap kyu lemah.

"tapi, kau baru dikerumuni 5 orang saja sudah pucat, apalagi berdesakan di bus" sindir hae.

"memangnya di bus seramai itu ?" tanya kyu polos.

Hae memandang kyu takjub, "manusia ajaib"

"hahahhah" tawa kyu meledak. Dan tawanya mereda berganti senyum.

"sudah lama aku tidak tertawa" ucap kyu disela senyum.

"kalau perlahan seperti itu kau tidak akan cepat drop" ucap hae.

"kau pulang dengan ku saja, aku bawa motor" ucap hae lagi.

"yasudah. Cepatlah. Kau kan supirku sekarang" ucap kyu angkuh

Hae membelalakan matanya dan kyu pun tertawa melihat reaksi hae, setelah itu kyu mendapat pukulan ringan dari hae.

.

.

"makasih, hae." ucap kyuhyun sesaat setelah sampai di depan rumahnya. donghae benar benar mengantar kyuhyun.

"besok aku akan menjemputmu" ucap hae.

"tidak perlu" ucap kyu

"kenapa ?"

"kau akan telat bila bersamaku"

"loh ko gitu ?" tanya hae bingung

"aku akan masuk kelas setelah lorong sepi" ucap kyu.

"tapi, kau akan dimarahi"

"aku sudah ijin, dan semua guru sudah mengerti keadaanku" jelas kyu.

"tapi, tidak untuk teman sekelas kita" ucap hae.

"maksudmu ?"

"kau akan dianggap anak emas oleh teman sekelas kita. Dan itu akan membuatmu lebih buruk lagi tau"

"pikiran mu terlalu panjang hahah" ucap kyu.

"tapi itu kenyataannya. Teman sekelas kita memang pada sirik" ungkap hae.

"jangan menuduh" ucap kyu sambil mendorong tubuh hae.

"yasudah. Aku pulang ya" ucap hae.

"oke, aku masuk ya" dan kyu pun melangkah masuk ke rumahnya, namun tidak untuk hae. Hae, tidak pergi meninggalkan rumah kyu.

Hae menolehkan pandangannya kearah seberang rumah kyu. Disana ada lorong yang bisa di lewati 2 orang. Dan tepat di lorong itu, berdiri seorang gadis yang menatap tajam kearahnya. Tatapannya menyiratkan kebencian dan membuat hae menatap gadis itu tajam pula.

Gadis itu melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu, dan hae memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sukar dimengerti.

.

.

**1 minggu kemudian.**

.

TTIINNGG.. TOOONNGG.

.

Seorang pria berdiri di sebuah pintu apartemen, dan yang empunya apartemen membukanya perlahan.

Pria itu memandang gadis yang membuka pintu dengan seksama lalu memandang jam tangannya.

"sudah jam 6, cepat mandi dan kita segera ke sekolah"

"tidak" ucap gadis itu.

"ku bilang mandi" suruh pria itu

"kubilang tidak ya tidak" bantah gadis itu.

Pria itu menghela nafas kesal lalu dia menerobos masuk dan menarik tangan si gadis menuju kamar mandi.

"mandi sendiri, atau aku yang mandikan ?" tanya pria itu.

"kau tidak mendengar ucapanku ?" tanya si gadis ketus.

"ck" pria itu berdecak lalu di tariknya tubuh si gadis mendekat kearahnya, di pegangnya kancing atas piyama si gadis siap membuka baju si gadis.

"yak!" bentak si gadis sambil menghempas tangan si pria.

"aku akan mandi sendiri." Jawab gadis itu ketus lalu mulai masuk kamar mandi.

.

20 menit kemudian, si gadis telah rapi dengan pakaian sekolahnya.

"sekarang kita pergi, Minnie" pria itu menarik tangan Minnie.

"aku belum siap, hae" ungkap Minnie.

"kenapa, lee sungmin ?" tanya hae menyebut nama lengkap Minnie.

"aku tidak akan siap bila dia ada disana" ucap Minnie dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"hanya karena dia jadi teman sekelas kita ?" tanya hae mencibir.

"ya, dan aku tidak puas bila belum membunuhnya" ucap Minnie mendesis.

Hae memandang Minnie dengan tatapan tajam.

Kadang hae berpikir kenapa dia yang tau alur dibalik kejadian, kenapa hanya dia yang tau hingga untuk memperbaikinya saja butuh tenaga ekstra dan hae merasa terbebani dengan semua ini

"sekolah adalah tempat dimana kamu bisa membunuhnya" ucap hae tajam setelah sekian lama berpikir.

Minnie memandang hae minta penjelasan.

"dia selalu sendirian, Minnie. Dan kau bisa membunuhnya kapan pun kau mau" ucap hae sambil mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari sakunya.

"kau.. serius ?" tanya Minnie

hae mengangguk mantap.

.

"tapi…"

.

.

.

sesampainya di sekolah, Hae dan Minnie langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas, namun saat diambang pintu. Mereka melihat meja belajar mereka dikelilingi banyak orang.

Hae mendekat kearah meja belajarnya.

"apa apaan kalian ?" tanya hae mendorong teman sekelasnya satu per satu.

Hae mendapati kyu terduduk dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin telah membanjiri bajunya.

"kau tak apa ?" tanya hae pada kyu

"aku takut, aku takut" lirih kyu.

"kalian ! pergilah !" usir hae untuk menghalau teman temannya.

"biarkan saja anak aneh ini mati. Dia terlalu disayang oleh guru" sindir ryeowook.

"datang seenaknya, tidur di kelas semaunya, ga pernah mau berbaur. Mentang mentang keponakan siwon sem" sindir shindong.

"kita saja telat sedikit tak ada ampun, apalagi tidur di kelas" ucap zhoumi.

"kalian ini perhitungan sekali." Ucap hae membela kyu.

"kau ini kenapa sih, kyu. Anak aneh ini biarkan kita urus biar ga seenaknya disini" ucap zhoumi lagi.

"ckck, kyu. Kita ke UKS saja ya" ucap hae sambil membopong kyu yang seperti mayat hidup.

Hae membopong kyu melewati Minnie, yang sedang menatap bingung kejadian itu.

.

.

Kyu terduduk lemas di ranjang UKS. donghae memandang kyu dengan prihatin

"aku takut. Aku takut" ucap kyu berulang kali.

"sudah. Disini hanya ada aku dan Minnie. Sudahlah" ucap hae menenangkan kyu. Namun, kyu tetap terlihat pucat.

Minnie memandang kyu tajam.

Pria yang selama ini selalu di pandangnya dari jauh dan membuatnya pulang ke apartemen saat tau dia masuk sekolah di hari pertama kyuhyun, pria yang membuat impian Minnie bertambah, impian dimana dia harus membunuh pria ini karena membuatnya kehilangan seorang kakak.

Ya, Minnie adalah gadis yang berjanji 8 tahun silam untuk balas dendam.

Hae, memandang Minnie tajam dan dia mendekat kearah Minnie.

"bukankah kau ingin membunuhnya ?" tanya hae lirih.

Minnie memandang hae dan kyu bergantian.

"bunuh dia sekarang" hae mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya dan memberikannya pada Minnie.

Minnie memandang pisau itu dalam.

"kalau kau takut, aku bisa menggantikanmu untuk membunuhnya" ucap hae lalu mengambil alih pisau itu.

.

Hae mendekatkan diri pada kyu, memandang kyu tajam. Kyu yang mulai sadar memandang balik hae.

"kau.. ingin membunuhku ?" tanya kyu lirih.

"ya. Karna gadis itu menginginkannya" ucap hae sambil menunjuk Minnie.

"dia..siapa ?" tanya kyu pelan

"minnie, lee sungmin. Gadis yang kehilangan kakaknya karena kau tabrak" ungkap hae

Kyu membelalakan matanya..

"..dan dia pacarku" ucap hae lagi.

Kyu memandang Minnie dengan sangat terkejut, dan kyu mulai merasa sekujur tubuhnya mendingin.

'_dia.. disini_' batin kyu

"aku.. aku.." wajah kyu mulai ketakutan. Di pandanginya Minnie dan hae secara bergantian.

"aku takut, hae ku mohon" ucap kyu setengah mati menahan rasa takutnya.

"jangan bunuh aku, aku takut. Ku mohon." Ucap kyu memohon pada hae dan Minnie.

Hae terdiam memandang kyu yang sudah hampir mati karna ketakutan.

Hae menolehkan kepalanya kearah Minnie, meminta persetujuan. Namun, Minnie terus memandang kyu tajam.

"lee sungmin.. aku.. aku minta maaf. Sungguh aku minta maaf. Tolong jangan bunuh aku" ucap kyu dengan sisa suaranya.

"aku benar benar menyesal membuatmu jadi seperti ini. sungguh aku minta maaf padamu"

Hae kembali memandang kyu yang setengah mati menahan rasa takutnya.

"tapi, sepertinya dia tidak akan memafkanmu" ucap hae sambil melangkah mendekati kyu yang sudah berantakan.

"hae.. hae kau temanku bukan ? tolong jangan seperti ini" ucap kyu menenangkan hae, namun hae terus melangkah mendekati kyu dengan pisau lipatnya.

.

kyuhyun pun semakin bergetar melihatnya

_._

**_ToBe Cont~_**

.

.

salam kenal reader ^^

aku KimHyeorin, penulis FF yang butuh semangat dari readers sekalian.

mohon review nya ya, kritikan yang membangun akan ku terima ^^

untuk part endingnya akan segera ku kirim.

gomawoyo~


	2. Chapter 2 - end

"lee sungmin.. aku.. aku minta maaf. Sungguh aku minta maaf. Tolong jangan bunuh aku" ucap kyu dengan sisa suaranya.

"aku benar benar menyesal membuatmu jadi seperti ini. sungguh aku minta maaf padamu"

Hae kembali memandang kyu yang setengah mati menahan rasa takutnya.

"tapi, sepertinya dia tidak akan memafkanmu" ucap hae sambil melangkah mendekati kyu yang sudah berantakan.

"hae.. hae kau temanku bukan ? tolong jangan seperti ini" ucap kyu menenangkan hae, namun hae terus melangkah mendekati kyu dengan pisau lipatnya.

kyuhyun pun semakin bergetar melihatnya

.

.

**part 2**

.

.

"tapi, sepertinya dia tidak akan memafkanmu" ucap hae sambil melangkah mendekati kyu yang sudah berantakan.

"hae.. hae kau temanku bukan ? tolong jangan seperti ini" ucap kyu menenangkan hae, namun hae terus melangkah mendekati kyu dengan pisau lipatnya.

Pandangan hae menajam setajam pisau yang di bubungkannya tinggi, mata pisau itu berkilat terkena sinar matahari.

Kyu terlihat sangat ketakutan, tubuhnya telah bergetar sepenuhnya.

"donghae~ya" panggil kyu

.

Namun, pria bernama donghae tak menghiraukannya. Dan saat pisau sudah mulai bergerak, sebuah tangan mendorong hae hingga hae oleng dan hampir jatuh.

Hae memandang orang itu.

"Minnie ?" panggil hae pelan. Di lihatnya mata Minnie telah berlinang.

"kau?" tanya hae lagi. Namun Minnie tak menjawabnya, Minnie memandang kyu yang sudah seperti mayat dengan tajam. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang UKS.

_._

_"tapi.. aku yakin semua dendam mu akan terbang begitu saja saat melihatnya, Minnie. Dia tidak sebahagia yang kau tau, dia sama menderitanya dengan mu. Hidupnya dihabiskan hanya untuk ketakutan dan tidak tenang."_ Kata kata hae saat di apartemen Minnie terus teringang di benak Minnie dan berhasil membuat Minnie kehilangan semangat untuk membunuh kyu.

.

Hae memandang kepergian Minnie dengan raut wajah yang sulit di mengerti. Kemudian dia memandang hae dalam.

Namun, hp nya berdering hingga dia mengangkatnya.

Hae tersenyum, senyum kelegaan terpatri diwajahnya.

Senyum yang dari dulu diharapkannya cepat datang, hingga tanpa di duga dia telah hadir membuat keadaannya menjadi mudah sekali.

"apapun untukmu" ucap hae mengakhiri telepon itu.

.

Hae memandang kyu yang masih ketakutan dengan wajah pucatnya.

"kau tidak apa apa ?" tanya hae lembut membuat kyu bingung.

"bu.. bukankah kau.." ucap kyu menggantung, dia masih tak sanggup bila temannya ini akan membunuhnya.

"maaf kyu, maafkan tindakanku tadi" ucap hae tulus.

"apa maksudmu ?" kyu menuntut penjelasan.

"aku bingung harus mulai darimana. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti" janji hae.

"bisakah sedikit kau jelaskan dulu" pinta kyu.

.

Hae tersenyum lalu menunduk untuk memilih kata kata yang mudah dimengerti kyu.

"aku melakukan ini agar Minnie tahu, kau sudah tersiksa lama dengan kejadian waktu itu dan aku pun ingin kau meminta maaf padanya langsung" ucap hae menjelaskan, namun raut wajah kyu masih bingung.

"begini, kau tersiksa karna kau belum meminta maaf padanya dan dia ingin membunuhmu karna kau sama sekali tidak mengucapkan kata maaf" jelas hae lagi dan kyu memandang mata hae takut.

"tapi, tindakan mu tadi hampir membuatku mati" ucap kyu lirih.

"maaf"ucap hae lembut.

"apa Minnie sudah memafkanku ?" tanya kyu

"kau akan tau nanti" ucap hae.

"ehhm, hae. Apa benar dia pacarmu ?" tanya kyu lagi.

Hae memandang kyu dalam.

"ne" sahut hae

"bagaimana bisa ? ini semua terlalu kebetulan" ucap kyu bingung.

"bukan kebetulan" ucap hae enteng.

"maksudmu ?"

"kau ini banyak tanya. kan sudah ku bilang nanti kuceritakan" ucap hae jengkel.

"tapi aku penasaran" ucap kyu tak kalah jengkel.

"kau ini ! sudah, kita ke kelas" ajak hae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"rahasia apalagi yang tidak ku tahu" sahut kyu saat hae menarik tangannya keluar.

"ga ada" ucap hae sambil berjalan di lorong yang sepi.

.

.

"kalian. Masuklah" ucap leeteuk sem saat hae dan kyu mengetok pintu. mereka sekarang sedang di depan kelas.

Semua anak berceloteh agak keras hingga membuat kelas gaduh. Mereka membicarakan kyu yang seperti di anak emaskan mentang mentang kyu pintar dan keponakan siwon sem.

Celotehan celotehan mereka dapat di dengar kyu, kyu kembali mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Wajah mereka, ucapan mereka membuat kyu membayangkan masa 8 tahun lalu saat banyak orang memakinya, menuduhnya, memarahinya.

.

"hae.. aku takut. Aku takut. Aku benar benar tidak sengaja. Ku mohon hae bantu aku. Aku takut" ucapan kyu keluar begitu saja.

Hae memandang kyu panic.

"kalian bisa diam tidak !" teriak hae, namun mereka semakin gaduh dan berhasil membuat kyu mundur beberapa langkah hingga menabrak papan tulis.

"yak ! cho kyuhyun" panggil leeteuk sem.

"aku takut. Hae, aku takut. Aku tidak mau masuk penjara. Aku takut" ucap kyu lirih tanpa menghiraukan panggilan leeteuk sem.

"hae, kenapa dia ?" tanya leeteuk sem.

Tanpa disadari, suasana kelas mendadak hening.

Mereka mulai berbisik bisik.

.

"kenapa dia ?"

"dari awal sekolah memang dia aneh"

"wajahnya bisa sepucat itu karena teriakan kita"

"apa dia punya phobia ya ?"

"kasian dia"

Begitulah bisikan mereka.

.

"kyu, kau tak apa ?" tanya hae masih panic.

"aku takut" ucap kyu lagi.

"sudah tidak apa apa, mereka sudah tenang" ucap hae lembut.

Kyu terdiam, dia memandang sekelilingnya ragu.

"kau sudah tak apa ?" tanya leeteuk sem.

Kyu membalasnya dengan senyum ragu, walau wajahnya masih pucat.

"maaf merepotkanmu, sem" ucap kyu sopan.

Lalu hae mengajak kyu duduk di bangku.

.

Minnie yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kyu dan hae terkejut saat tau kyu duduk di sampingnya.

Minnie terus memandang kyu. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan keringat dingin pun masih mengucur dari tubuhnya. Kyu menunduk dan tanpa disadarinya dia tertidur.

Hae menoleh kebelakang tempat dimana kyu duduk, hae menatap kyu yang tertidur dan melirik jam tangannya lalu dia memandang Minnie dan tersenyum.

.

.

Jam istirahat.

.

Kyu membuka matanya perlahan, dan dia mendapati kelas telah ramai karna saatnya istirahat.

"hae.." panggil kyu lirih

"hae, aku takut. Hae, aku takut" ulang kyu terus menerus.

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir lagi dan wajahnya kembali pucat.

"kau tidak apa apa ?" seseorang memegang bahu kyu.

"aku takut hae, aku takut" ucap kyu tidak memperhatikan.

"kyu, hae dan Minnie lagi istirahat" ucap orang ini yang ternyata teman sekelasnya, seorang gadis.

Kyu menoleh kearah gadis ini, "aku takut"

.

Namun, tiba tiba sebuah tangan menjauhkan gadis ini dengan kyuhyun.

"kyu, kau sudah bangun ?" tanya pria ini.

"aku takut hae, aku takut" ucap kyu pada pria ini yang ternyata hae.

"kita ke UKS ya" ajak hae pada kyu.

"hae, kau jangan selalu menjauhinya Dari keramaian" gadis yang tadi di dorong hae mulai berkomentar.

"kau tau apa, lee hyuk jae ?" tanya hae dingin lalu mulai mengangkat tangan kyu yang lemas ke pundaknya.

"kau ini .." gadis itu menjauhkan hae dari kyu.

"yak, hyukie kau ini kenapa sih ?" tanya Minnie yang sedari tadi diam.

"ck. Kalian ini." decak hyukie. Akhirnya hyukie menjauhkan diri dari mereka.

Hae dan minnie saling pandang lalu hae mulai membawa kyu ke UKS.

.

.

**UKS**

.

Minnie memandang kyu dengan seksama saat kyu terduduk di kasur ruang UKS.

Kyu yang merasa di perhatikan hanya memasang senyum tipis namun tak ada balasan senyum dari Minnie.

"kyu, kau tau berapa lama kau tertidur tadi ?" hae memulai obrolan.

"entahlah" sahut kyu

"3 jam . rekor terlama bukan ?" ungkap hae dengan senyum.

"kau serius ?" tanya kyu bingung dan hae mengangguk senang.

"iya, apa kau tak bermimpi ?" tanya hae

"tidak. aku benar benar tak bermimpi apapun" jawab kyu dan membuat senyum hae mengembang

.

'_maaf adalah kata kunci untuk mereka_' batin hae senang

.

Minnie mendelikkan matanya bingung "3 jam kau bilang rekor terlama ?"

Hae dan kyu saling pandang, lalu kyu tersenyum "ne"

Tatapan Minnie melemah mendengar ucapan kyu.

'_Apa sebegitu tersiksanya seorang kyu akibat kejadian itu ?_' batin Minnie

Tapi, Minnie selalu membandingkan siksa hati yang di terimanya dibanding kyu.

Menurut Minnie, hatinya lebih tersiksa akibat ulah seorang cho kyuhyun, dan sekarang adalah karma untuk kyu.

"kalau kau tidak memulainya, kau tidak akan seperti ini" ucap Minnie sinis.

Kyu memandang Minnie kaget.

"minnie"panggil hae.

"aku hanya menasehatinya" ucap Minnie tanpa menoleh kearah hae.

Kyu memandang Minnie lemah.

Kyu sadar mendapat maaf dari seorang lee sungmin tak mudah sama sekali.

Walau Minnie tak jadi membunuhnya belum tentu dia merelakan kematian kakaknya dengan mudah.

"aku., aku sungguh menyesal" ucap kyu.

"sudahlah. Apa sesalmu bisa membuat kakak ku kembali ?" tanya Minnie sinis.

"maafkan aku" ucap kyu lemah sambil menunduk.

"sudahlah. Aku sudah memafkanmu." ucap Minnie sambil berdiri dari bangkunya.

"jangan jadi pria lemah seperti itu. Phobia tak jelas. Kau tau kau hanya menyusahkan hae saja" ucap Minnie sinis lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar itu.

"Minnie !" hae membentak Minnie.

"apa ucapanku salah. Dia memang menyusahkan, bukan ?" tanya Minnie pada hae.

"ucapanmu sebaiknya kau saring dulu" hae mulai terlihat kesal.

"apa ucapan ku salah, kyuhyun. Kau sadar kan kau telah menyusahkan pacarku ?" tanya Minnie pada kyu tanpa memperdulikan kemarahan donghae.

.

Kyu memandang sepasang kekasih itu dengan tatapan lemah. Tubuhnya sudah berkeringat lagi karna mendengar pertengkarang mereka, wajahnya sudah seputih kapas. Namun, kyu tidak mau terlihat lemah walau sebenarnya dia tau dia tidak bisa menutupi semuanya.

"kalian keluarlah. Tak usah menungguku" kyu bicara sebiasa mungkin.

"kyu, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan mu. Wajahmu pucat sekali" ucap hae mendekati kyu.

"pergilah hae. Aku sudah sering menyusahkan mu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sekarang" ucap kyu lemah.

"kau dengar hae, sebaiknya kita pergi" ucap Minnie menarik tangan hae.

"kau terlalu kejam, minn" ucap hae pada Minnie.

"bukan, hae. Aku yang terlalu lemah. Seharusnya aku sadar aku memang selalu menyusahkan" ucap kyu.

"kyu kau.."

"pergilah" ucap kyu akhirnya lalu dia menenggelamkan kepalanya dibawah selimut.

Hae memandang kyu dengan sedih, lalu langsung keluar tanpa menarik Minnie.

.

.

3 hari kemudian.

.

Setelah kejadian di UKS waktu itu, kyu sempat keluar ruang UKS untuk memastikan tubuhnya tidak akan kenapa napa. Namun, baru saja bertemu dengan beberapa orang kyu sudah kembali phobia. Semua orang yang melihatnya semakin bingung dan bertambah banyak, hingga membuat kyu panic dan tak sadarkan diri.

Hingga hari ini pun kyu, masih di rumah karena mama kyu khawatir kyu akan drop lagi bila ke sekolah.

Kyu berjalan kearah jendela kamarnya, memandangi komplek perumahannya.

Ingin sekali kyu bisa bermain dengan bebas, tapi dia sadar dia lemah.

'_minnie benar, aku memang lemah_' batin kyu bergejolak membuatnya tak sanggup lagi untuk menaklukkan penyakitnya.

.

Namun, di saat dia terpuruk. Sosok seorang gadis di rumah sebrang membuat kyu menatapnya.

Gadis itu memperhatikan kyu dengan seksama.

Kyu pun memperhatikannya juga.

"dia kan.." belum sempat kyu mengucapkan nama gadis itu, si gadis memanggil kyu.

"kyu !"

"bolehkah aku bermain dengan mu ?" teriaknya lagi dan membuat kyu tersenyum dan berteriak

"boleh"

.

.

"ayo, kita keluar" ajak gadis itu sambil menarik lengan kyu saat dia telah sampai di teras rumah kyu.

"ku kira kau mau bermain di rumah ku, hyukjae." Ucap kyu lemah

"hyukie, panggil aku hyukie. Bermain di rumah ? kau gila" sindir gadis bernama hyukie.

"aku tidak mau main di luar. Disana sangat berbahaya" ucap kyu.

"terserah. Kalau kau seperti ini. kau akan tetap jadi bahan olokan Minnie dan yang lain" ucap hyukie.

"olokan mereka benar" ucap kyu lirih.

"kau ini jadi pria lemah sekali" hyukie mendorong kyu pelan.

"tapi itu kenyataan" ucap kyu.

"kalau kau seperti ini, kau benar benar tidak bisa sembuh" nasehat hyukie.

"aku sudah niat sembuh, tapi apa ?" tanya kyu sinis.

"kau baru niat, tapi belum berusaha tau"

"usaha gimana, aku sudah bertatap muka tapi tubuhku tak bisa diajak kompromi"

"karena kau masih menyimpan trauma itu disini" ucap hyuki menunjuk dada kyu.

"aku tidak bisa melupakannya" kyu menunduk dalam.

"kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengajarimu" ucap hyukie.

"kau bisa ?" tanya kyu.

"itu kalau kau mau"

"tentu saja"

.

Hyukie tersenyum senang, dia tidak menyangka bisa melihat kyuhyun dari dekat sekarang.

Setelah kejadian 8 tahun lalu, hyukie hanya bisa memandang kyu dari balkon rumahnya. Di sekolah pun, hyukie tidak bisa berdekatan dengan kyu karena hae selalu disampingnya.

Lee donghae, pria yang dicintai hyukie sejak SMP karena dia selalu mendapati hae disekitar komplek ini namun ternyata hae jadian dengan Minnie, teman SD hyukie. Namun, hyukie tidak pernah dekat dengan Minnie sebab Minnie terlalu pemurung semenjak kejadian kakaknya meninggal.

"oke, kita mulai ya" hyukie menginstruksi kyu di teras rumah kyu

"ya" ucap kyu

"aku mau tanya, siapa orang yang selalu membuatmu bahagia ?" tanya hyukie.

"eerrrr, donghae" jawab kyu setelah berpikir.

"hae ? bukan seorang gadis ?"

Kyu menggeleng, "hanya hae yang selalu ku ingat"

"ya, baiklah. Sekarang apa yang membuatmu bahagia ?" tanya hyukie lagi.

"apa ya ?"

"kau sebutkan dalam hati saja. Lalu pejamkan matamu" ucap hyukie.

"aku tidak ingin merem" tolak kyu

"kau ini.. cepat lakukan !" ucap hyukie kesal. Kyuhyun pun menurutinya.

Semua kenangannya dengan hae mulai terlintas, hae yang selalu ada untuknya, memeluknya, tersenyum, semuanya menjadi satu menggeser tangisan, amarah, darah yang selalu tertanam di dada kyu.

"sekarang, buka matamu" perintah hyukie. Dan kyu pun menurutinya.

"gimana ?" tanya hyukie.

Kyu mencari perubahan yang terjadi di tubuhnya, namun tak ada.

"tidak terjadi apa apa" ucap kyu.

"kau ini bodoh sekali" ucap hyukie menyindir.

"lalu aku harus gimana ?" tanya kyu bingung

"kita keluar, dan buktikan kau bisa bertatatapan dengan banyak orang" ajak hyukie lalu menarik tangan kyu.

.

.

**Taman **

.

"kita pulang yuk" ajak kyu yang mulai takut.

"kau mau sembuh tidak ?" tanya hyukie, kyu pun mengangguk.

"yasudah, nurut aja" kata hyukie kesal lalu menarik kyu ke tempat yang banyak orang.

"jika kau mulai merasa gelisah, kau lakukan hal yang tadi kuajarkan. Pikirkan orang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia lalu pejamkan matamu, ingat sesuatu yang indah darinya pasti kamu akan melupakan phobia mu" ucap hyukie dan kyu mengangguk.

Kyu mulai melakukan hal yang tadi diajarkan hyukie, lalu mereka mulai mendekati kerumunan.

Kyu memperhatikan kerumunan itu dengan senyum, tak ada lagi keringat dingin dan wajah pucat yang melihatnya tersenyum puas.

"bagaimana ?" tanya hyukie.

"aku..aku tidak takut lagi" ucap kyu masih bingung.

"perlahan tapi pasti. Jika seperti ini terus tanpa kau memejamkan mata nanti kau tak akan phobia lagi" ucap hyukie.

"kau… terima kasih banyak" ucap kyu senang.

"ne" hyukie membalas senyum kyu.

"kenapa kau baik padaku ?" tanya kyu.

"karena aku tak tega melihatmu seperti itu. Cara hae salah menanganimu" ucap hyukie.

"hae hanya ingin membuatku tenang."

"tapi kalau kau selalu sembunyi kau tidak akan cepat sembuh"

"dan, sejak kapan kau tinggal di seberang rumahku ?" tanya kyu bingung. dia sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"sejak 3 SD, seminggu sebelum tragedy kau menabrak kakak Minnie" ucap hyukie.

"pantas" ucap kyu dengan senyum.

"tapi aku mengenalmu" ucap hyukie lagi.

"ohya ?"

"iya, kau selalu mengantar keluar sem mu kan ?" tanya hyukie dan kyu mengangguk.

"dan kau tau?" tanya hyukie lagi membuat kyu penasaran

"aku selalu menemukan Minnie memandangimu setiap hari dari gang sempit di sebelah rumah ku, hae pun selalu ada disana. Entah mengawasi Minnie atau rumah mu" ucap hyukie.

Kyu membelalakan matanya kaget, kyu mulai mengingat ingat ucapan hyukie.

Kyu memang pernah beberapa kali memergoki seorang gadis dari gang sempit di seberang rumahnya sedang menatapnya, namun kyu tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karena gadis itu memakai topi.

Tapi, hae juga ?

'_apa ini rahasia yang ditunda hae untuk diceritakan padaku_' batin kyu bertanya.

"kau tau kyu, aku,kau, hae, dan Minnie mempunyai kisah yang berhubungan" ucap hyukie memandang kyu.

"maksudmu?" tanya kyu bingung.

"kau tanyakan saja pada sahabatmu" ucap hyukie dengan senyum. Kyu memandang senyum itu dan terpana. Menurut kyu senyum milik seorang lee hyukjae begitu unik dan kyu menyukainya.

.

.

**BESOK HARI**

.

"kau yakin tak perlu diantar ?" mama kyu memandang kyu dengan khawatir.

"tenang saja, ma" sahut kyu.

"kalau kau drop lagi ?" tanya mama kyu wanti wanti

"aku sudah tau cara mengatasinya" ucap kyu dengan senyum.

"terserahlah, kalau ada apa apa telpon mama" ucap mama kyu.

"ne"

Kyu berjalan kearah halte bus, disana dia melihat seorang gadis yang baru dikenalnya kemaren. Ya, walaupun gadis itu teman sekelasnya serta tetangganya tapi kyu baru benar benar mengenalnya kemaren.

.

"hyukie" panggil kyu dan mendapat senyuman dari hyukie.

"kau akan sekolah ?" tanya hyukie pada kyu dan kyu mengangguk mantap.

"ku harap semua berjalan lancar" doa hyukie.

Mereka pun mulai menaikki bus menuju sekolahnya

.

.

"bagaimana ?" tanya hyukie saat mereka telah turun dari bus

"penuh sekali di dalam" ucap kyu dengan wajah penuh keringat

"hahaha. Begitulah bus di pagi hari. Tapi, kau tidak pucat sama sekali" ucap hyukie sambil memandang wajah kyu dalam dan berhasil membuat semburat merah di wajah kyu.

Kyu memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas agar tidak disadari hyukie.

'_kenapa aku deg degan ?_' batin kyu.

.

Hyukie dan kyu berjalan di lorong sekolah yang masih ramai dengan siswa siswi. Mereka tertawa tanpa menyadari tatapan kagum dan bingung siswa siswi disana.

Ya, satu sekolah tau tentang penyakit kyu sekarang, apalagi semenjak kyu pingsan 3 hari yang lalu. Tapi, sekarang yang mereka lihat adalah kyu yang berbeda. Tawa milik kyu menjadi pusat perhatian semua siswi disana, bagaimana tidak baru kali itu kyu tertawa dan wajahnya tidak terlihat pucat sama sekali.

.

Sesampainya di kelas.

Semua siswa siswi mendadak hening saat mendengar tawa milik kyu saat kyu dan hyukie menginjakkan kaki ke dalam kelas.

Kyu yang sadar suasana menjadi hening menghentikan tawanya.

"kyu ?" hae yang juga terkejut melihat kyu menghampirinya.

"hai, hae" panggil kyu dengan senyum namun hae masih terlihat kaget. Hae melirik hyukie yang berdiri di samping kyu.

"dia akan lebih cepat sembuh bila berbaur dengan banyak orang" ucap hyukie dan langsung meninggalkan hae dan kyu.

Kyu memandang hyukie dengan senyum yang lebar, hae memperhatikan kyu dengan seksama dan melirik hyukie sekilas. Hae tau kyu menyukai hyukie, dan sebagai teman seharusnya hae senang, tapi kenyataan berkata lain…

.

.

"kyuhyun" panggil hae saat dia sedang bermain di rumah kyu.

"ne" sahut kyu sambil menoleh kearah hae

"kau menyukai hyukie ?" tanya hae lirih.

Kyu tersenyum "menurutmu ?"

"ko tanya aku ?" ucap hae bingung.

"aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta, hae. Karena aku tidak pernah punya teman. Jadi, aku bertanya padamu. Apakah aku benar benar menyukai hyukie atau aku hanya kagum karena dia bisa menyembuhkanku" ucap kyu bingung.

Hae memandang kyu tajam.

"yang bisa memastikan hanya hatimu, kyu"

"tapi aku tidak bisa membedakan antara kagum dan cinta" ucap kyu.

"kau ini" ucap hae akhirnya, kyu tersenyum saja.

"ohya, hae. Kau berhutang cerita padaku." ucap kyu lagi.

"cerita ?"

"iya, kemaren hyukie bilang padaku kalau kau dan Minnie sering memperhatikan rumahku sebelum aku sekolah, dan katanya lagi aku, kau, Minnie, dan hyukie mempunyai cerita yang berhubungan 1 sama lain" jelas kyu dan membuat hae membelalakkan mata.

"lee hyukjae !" desis hae namun kyu tidak mendengarnya.

"ayo, jelaskan" paksa kyu.

"oke, oke. Akan aku jelaskan." Ucap hae. Seketika itu pula masa lalu berputar di matanya.

_._

_._

**_Flashback_**

.

3 tahun yang lalu.

.

_-tempat lee donghae-_

.

"hae, antarkan aku ke rumah kyu ya" ucap hangeng pada hae yang sedang menonton tv.

"ke rumah kyu? Apa aku boleh mengunjunginya ?" tanya hae sudah bersemangat

"tentu saja tidak, kau hanya mengantarkan ku ke rumahnya karna motorku masuk bengkel, jadi pakai motormu dulu" jelas hangeng.

"kau ini" kesal hae namun dia segera mengambil kunci motor.

.

-_tempat lee sungmin_-

.

Minnie memegang buku kecil sambil membacanya. Sorot matanya tajam dan terlihat menakutkan. Setelah selesai membaca sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya, namun senyum itu bukan senyum tulus yang dulu pernah tercetak di bibirnya. Semenjak kakaknya meninggal Minnie lupa bagaimana cara tersenyum yang tulus.

Minnie berhenti tepat di sebuah gang sempit, matanya memandang kearah rumah megah yang terlihat kosong. Mata Minnie tak lepas memperhatikan rumah itu.

Hingga sebuah motor berhenti tepat di rumah itu. Penumpang di motor itu turun dan membunyikan bel rumah itu. Tak berapa lama seorang pria seumuran Minnie keluar dan menyuruh penumpang itu masuk. Si pengendara motor kembali melajukan motornya, walau dia sempat melihat Minnie tapi sepertinya si pengendara tak peduli, Minnie pun juga karena mata Minnie terus terfokus pada pria pemilik rumah itu.

.

-_tempat lee hyukjae_-

.

Hyukie terlihat bosan membaca novel di kamarnya, hingga dia menuju balkon rumahnya untuk menghirup udara segar.

Setiap hyukie berdiri disana, matanya selalu tertuju pada rumah di seberang.

Rumah cho kyuhyun.

Hyukie sangat penasaran dengan pria bernama kyu itu. 5 tahun lalu saat pertama kali dia pindah. kyu dan temannya hae menyapanya dengan baik, namun seminggu kemudian sebuah tragedy terjadi di depan rumahnya. Semenjak saat itu hyukie tak pernah melihat hae dan kyu lagi.

Hyukie mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, dan dia melihat Minnie yang berdiri di gang sempit.

Hyukie tau jelas itu Minnie, karena wajah seorang lee sungmin tidak pernah terlihat bersahabat.

Pertama kali hyukie mengenal Minnie saat dia mencari sekolah baru. Saat itu Minnie terlihat bersahabat dan enak diajak bicara.

Namun, saat hyukie mulai bersekolah sejak dia pindah 1 minggu lalu ke daerah komplek rumahnya dia tidak melihat Minnie selama 1 minggu, ketika Minnie masuk kembali semua sifatnya berubah drastis dan Minnie pun mulai tidak mempunyai teman.

.

Situasi ini terus terjadi setiap hari, hae terus berada disana setelah kakaknya masuk ke rumah kyu. Dia sangat penasaran dengan gadis di gang sempit itu, lalu si gadis yang terus memperhatikan rumah kyu tak peduli dengan pandangan hae, serta hyukie yang diam diam selalu memperhatikan hae serta memperhatikan tatapan hae pada Minnie.

Saat mereka telah lulus SMP, mereka memilih 1 sekolah yang sama. Hae dan Minnie akhirnya saling kenal saat mereka 1 kelas. Hyukie hanya berani menjadi secret admire seorang lee donghae, hingga 4 bulan kemudian terdengar kabar Minnie dan hae jadian, dan itu membuat seorang lee hyukjae terpuruk.

_._

_**Flashback end**_

.

.

"jadi, kau dan Minnie jadian karena saling pandang di depan rumah ku ?" tanya kyu kaget dan hae mengangguk.

"lalu hubungannya dengan hyukie apa ?"

"dia itu pernah menyatakan cinta padaku saat aku dan minnie telah jadian" ucap hae dan kyu terbelalak kaget

"hyukie suka padamu ?"

"iya, tapi gatau sekarang"

Kyu terdiam memandang hae yang meminum airnya.

"kau menyukai hyukie ?" tanya kyu telak dan membuat hae menyemprotkan air yang tadi di minumnya.

"tidak" sahut hae

"sudahlah jangan bohong" ucap kyu sambil pura pura membaca bukunya

"sok tahu" ucap hae.

"tapi reaksimu berlebihan"

"kalau aku menyukainya, trus kenapa ?" ucap hae tiba tiba dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam kyu.

"lalu minnie ?"

Dan lee donghae terdiam..

.

.

-rumah lee donghae-

.

Hae berjalan kearah sofa sambil membawa segelas air putih, hae duduk sambil melamun hingga tanpa disadarinya seorang pria datang menghampiri.

"hae~ya" panggilnya.

Hae menoleh mendapati hangeng-kakaknya tengah duduk di sampingnya. Hae tersenyum dan menjawab, "ne"

"bagaimana keadaan, kyu ?" tanya han

"dia baik, dan kau tau, kak ?" tanya hae lagi

"apa ?"

"phobia kyu sudah berkurang" ucap hae

"kau serius ?" tanya han kaget.

"ko bisa ? siapa yang bisa menyembuhkannya ?" tanya han kaget

"lee hyukjae" sahut hae namun terlihat jelas raut wajah hae menjadi murung.

"ada apa ?" tanya han karna raut wajah hae berubah.

"anni" sahut hae namun han terus mendesak.

"kau ini ! ceritakan padaku, ada apa ?"

"kau ini ! mau tau sekali" balas hae dengan tawa

"kau menyukai gadis bernama lee hyukjae ?" tanya han dan hae terdiam.

"kau menyukainya ?" ulang han

"tentu saja tidak, aku kan sudah punya Minnie" ucap hae dengan senyum.

"kau tau, hae. Kau ini manusia paling bodoh yang pernah ku temui" ucap han dan mendapat jitakan dari hae.

"enak saja"

"mencintai orang yang tidak dicintai, bukankah itu bodoh ? kau akan tau rasa bila gadis yang benar benar kau cinta di rebut orang lain" ucap han sambil pergi meninggalkan hae sendiri.

Hae meminum air putihnya lalu meletakkannya di meja, hae memandang riak di dalam gelas itu hingga tanpa disadarinya dia kembali ke masa lalu.

_.._

_**Flashback**_

.

Hae berjalan di lorong sekolah barunya. Ya, sekarang dia menjadi siswa kelas 1 SMA.

Saat dia sedang asiik berjalan, seorang gadis menabraknya.

"maaf" ucap si gadis dengan senyum khas nya.

Senyum yang sejak 7 tahun lalu sudah memikat hatinya. tepatnya saat gadis itu baru pertama kali pindah ke komplek kyuhyun.

Bahkan semenjak, dia sering ke rumah kyu. Hae sering memperhatikannya, walau terkadang dia juga memperhatikan tingkah Minnie.

"ne" sahut hae namun dia tidak membalas senyum itu karna dia tiba tiba lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum saat melihatnya tersenyum.

"kau lee donghae kan ?" tanyanya. Dan hae mengangguk

"aku lee hyukjae" ucap gadis bernama lee hyukjae.

'_aku sudah tau_' batin hae senang

"aku ke kelas ya" hae melihat wajah kecewa hyukie karna sedari tadi hae lebih banyak diam.

"ne"

Dan saat hyukie menjauh, hae menjitak kepalanya berulang kali.

.-.

.-.

Hae membaca isi buku itu dengan seksama.

Dan berhasil membuat hae ling lung beberapa saat.

Setelah selesai, dia memandang nama pemilik buku ini.

"lee sungmin" desis hae

.-.

.-.

"minnie~ah" paggil hae lagi

"isshh.. apa sih?" gadis bernama Minnie terlihat kesal.

"aku belum selesai ngomong" ucap hae.

"apa ?"

"uuhhmm.." hae bergumam sambil mengeluarkan setangkai mawar.

"maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?" ucap hae sambil tersenyum

"eh ?" Minnie memandang bunga dan hae bergantian

"maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?" ulang hae.

"kau serius ?" tanya Minnie dengan senyum lebar. Hae mengangguk.

"ne" sahut Minnie dengan tersipu.

.-.

.-.

"hae~ah, aku menyukaimu" ucap seorang gadis dan berhasil membuat hae menjadi patung.

"aku tau kau sudah menjadi milik Minnie, aku Cuma menyatakan saja tidak perlu kau jawab" ucap gadis itu.

"hyukie" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut hae. Hyukie tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan hae.

Hae terduduk dilantai sambil bersender di tembok kelasnya.

Dia tidak peduli bila ada orang yang melihatnya seperti ini, yang hae pikirkan sekarang adalah hyukie, hanya hyukie.

.

Dan benar saja, seorang gadis bernama Minnie memandang hae dengan tatapan tajamnya

_._

_**Flashback end**_

_._

_._

2 bulan kemudian

.

"pagi" sapa kyu pada Minnie yang berjalan sendiri di lorong sekolahnya.

"hmm" sahut Minnie.

"kenapa tidak bareng donghae?" tanya kyu dan mendapat lirikan minnie.

"kau fikir hae supirku" ucap Minnie.

"bukan begitu, dia kan pacarmu" ucap kyu. Minnie pun tiba tiba berhenti berjalan dan menghadap kyu.

"kalau dia pacarku apa harus dia menjemputku ? kalau aku bisa sendiri, aku akan lakukan sendiri" ucap Minnie ketus.

"kau ini galak sekali sih" ucap kyu blak blakan.

Dan Minnie langsung nyengir lebar namun terpaksa setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan kyu sendiri.

Kyu tersenyum memandang Minnie.

Walau masih terlihat ketus, tapi ini lebih baik dari 2 bulan yang lalu dimana Minnie selalu menganggap kyu tak ada. Sekarang Minnie mau mendengarkan kyu bahkan merespon ucapannya.

.

Tatapan kyu teralih oleh seorang gadis yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kuat.. lee hyukjae.

Tanpa disadari hyukie, setiap kyu memejamkan mata untuk merilexkan tubuhnya karna mulai keluar keringat dingin yang ada dipikirannya bukan lagi lee donghae, melainkan lee hyukjae.

Hyukie sudah berhasil mengambil alih dunia kyu sekarang.

Kyu menghampiri hyukie yang terduduk sendiri, namun sebelum kyu sampai di tempat hyukie kyu stuck di tempatnya.

Kyu memandangi hyukie dan kyu mengikuti arah pandang hyukie, dan… bingo.. hyukie sedang memandang hae yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku.

Niat kyu yang tadinya besar sekarang menciut bahkan telah hilang. Dia pun melangkah menjauhi hyukie.

.

Di tempat lain, seorang gadis melihat kyu menjauh dan matanya beralih ke tempat hae dan Minnie.

Di sisi kyu, hyukie terlihat sering memandang hae dan hae Nampak tak peduli. namun di sisi gadis ini, tidak hanya hyukie yang mencuri pandang, tapi hae pun begitu. Dia berusaha memandang hyukie ketika hyukie sibuk dengan hapenya.

Gadis ini memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas berat.

"finish"

.

.

**Siang hari**

.

"hyukie !" panggil seorang gadis saat kelas telah sepi.

Hyukie menoleh dan mendapati Minnie menghampirinya.

Memang sedikit aneh sih, bila tidak terlalu penting Minnie dan hyukie jarang bicara.

"ne" sahut hyukie

Minnie tersenyum di hadapan hyukie dan membuat hyukie terpaku. Bagaimana tidak senyum itu adalah senyum 8 tahun lalu sebelum tragedy itu terjadi.

"kau kenapa ?" tanya hyukie sedikit takut dengan perubahan Minnie

"tidak ada apa apa" Minnie mengurangi kapasitas senyumnya.

"lalu, untuk apa kau memanggilku ?"

"aku hanya ingin bilang aku dan donghae telah putus" seperti mendapat durian jatuh hyukie terpelongo. Ya, ini adalah berita heboh menurut hyukie, tapi bila ini menyakiti hae hyukie tidak akan terima.

"kenapa ?" tanya hyukie lirih.

"karena aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi" ucap Minnie dengan senyum.

"kau ! aku sudah tau kau hanya memanfaatkan donghae, kan ?!" ucapku tak terima

"kalau iya, memang kenapa ? toh dia tidak masalah" ucap Minnie ringan.

"kau jahat sekali, lee sungmin" ucap hyukie kesal.

"loh, bukankah itu bagus. Kau bisa memilikinya sekarang" ucap Minnie sok polos.

"dia mencintaimu, lee sungmin. Tapi kau malah membuatnya begini" ucap hyukie tak terima.

"kata siapa dia mencintaiku ?"

"dia begitu menjagamu, kau tau ?" ucap hyukie pelan.

Namun, tiba tiba seseorang datang mengganggu mereka. minnie dan hyukjae terkejut melihat siapa dia.

.

.

-di tempat lain-

.

Hae dan kyu terlihat saling pandang.

kyuhyun terlihat geram memandang hae, dan hae terlihat salah tingkah

Kyu sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan hae dan Minnie dan itu membuat hae tidak bisa bicara lagi.

_._

_._

_**Flashback**_

.

"kita lebih baik putus" ucap Minnie saat hae dan Minnie sedang berdua di taman.

"kenapa ?" tanya hae

"karna kita tidak saling cinta"

"aku mencintaimu" ucap hae. Dan Minnie tersenyum

"kau mencintai hyukie"

Hae membelalakan mata.

"dan aku juga tidak mencintaimu"

"kalau begitu kenapa kau menerimaku saat itu ?"

"karna aku ingin membalaskan dendam ku ke kyu lewat dirimu. aku sering melihatmu di rumah kyu. Dan setelah ku selidiki kau juga ada waktu kyu menabrak kakak ku" ungkap Minnie

"..dan kau sendiri kenapa langsung menyatakan cinta padaku saat sebelumnya kau membaca buku diary ku ?" tanya Minnie lagi dan hae semakin kaget.

"kau tau aku membaca bukumu ?"

"tentu saja, saat itu kan aku memperhatikanmu dari luar kelas"

"aku melakukannya agar kau mengubah rencanamu untuk membunuh kyu"

"kenapa ?"

"aku sahabatnya." Jawab hae dan mendapat senyuman Minnie.

"dan kau berhasil kan ? karena mu aku jadi tidak ingin membunuhnya" ucap Minnie.

"tapi kau tidak marahkan ?"

"tentu saja tidak. seharusnya aku berterimakasih padamu. Karena kau aku tidak mengotori tanganku dengan darah, dan karena kau pula aku tau arti pengorbanan" ucap terlihat bingung.

"kau rela melepas hyukie hanya untuk menjaga kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pasti bangga dengan mu" ucap Minnie lalu Minnie mulai meninggalkan hae.

"Minnie!" panggil hae, Minnie menoleh.

"terimakasih !" ucap hae

_._

_**Flashback end**_

.

.

"kenapa kau harus seperti itu?" tanya kyu

"karena kau sahabatku" sahut hae.

"kau melepas hyukie Cuma buat aku ?"

"kau lebih berharga"

"dasar bodoh" kyu memaki hae lalu menarik tangan hae ke kelas.

.

Disana hae dan kyu melihat Minnie dan hyukie sedang bicara.

"bilang pada hyukie kau mencintainya" ucap kyu

"tidak"

"kenapa ?"

"karna kau juga mencintainya"

"kau percaya aku mencintainya ?"

Hae menggangguk

"kau salah"

"lalu?"

"aku hanya mengagguminya" ungkap kyu.

"tidak mungkin"

"aku tidak menyukai hyukie, aku hanya kagum karna dia bisa menyembuhkan ku. Itu saja" jelas kyu.

"sekarang, kau dan hyukie harus jadian" kyu mendorong hae masuk ke kelas mengganggu perebatan Minnie dan hyukie.

.

Minnie dan hyukie saling pandang karna hae masuk tiba tiba.

"hae sekarang kau yang jelaskan padanya" ucap Minnie dan langsung meninggalkan hyukie dan hae.

Hae memandang hyukie..

"aku.. mencintaimu. Bukan Minnie" ucap hae dan langsung membuat hyukie menjadi patung.

"aku mencintaimu untuk kedua kalinya saat aku memperhatikanmu dari balkon rumahmu dari 3 tahun lalu. Kau tahu ?" ucap hae lagi.

"kedua kalinya ?" hyukkie terlihat bingung

"ne. karena pertamakalinya aku jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu seminggu setelah kau pindah ke kompleks rumah kyuhyun" sahut hae sambil memandang intens hyukkie. hyukkie terlihat tidak percaya

"hae, 3 tahun yang lalu bukankah kau lebih suka memperhatikan Minnie ?" tanya hyukie bingung, karena 3 tahun lalu dia juga suka memperhatikan donghae dari atas balkon dan dia jarang menangkap tatapan hae padanya.

"aku selalu disana karna aku menunggumu, aku memang terkadang mengawasi Minnie, tapi tak sesering aku memperhatikanmu. Kau selalu berhasil mengambil duniaku lee hyukjae, dan aku senang ternyata kau tidak sadar aku suka memperhatikanmu" ucap hae pelan.

Dan berhasil membuat lee hyukjae menangis. hyukjae benar benar tidak menyangka ternyata donghae lebih lama mencintainya.

"aku menjadikan Minnie pacarku karna aku tak mau Minnie menyakiti kyuhyun" ucap hae lagi, sembari mengelus kepala hyukkie agar dia tenang

"aku mengerti kondisimu." ucap hyukie di sela tangisnya.

"terimakasih sudah menungguku" ucap hae.

"dan terimakasih kau mau jujur padaku" ucap hyukie.

Hae memandang hyukkie dalam dan tersungginglah sebuah senyum indah di bibir pria tampan itu.

dengan sigap di peluknya hyukie erat,.

"saranghaeyo" ucap hae.

"nado saranghaeyo" ucap hyukie.

.

Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah saat mendengar kata cinta hae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum," aku sudah banyak menguping"

Kyu pun segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Kyu tau dia telah membohongi hatinya, tapi itu tidak masalah asal hae bahagia.

Hae adalah segalanya untuk kyu, bahkan dia rela untuk melepas hyukie.

Kyu tidak terlalu bodoh untuk membedakan rasa suka dan kagum. Dia memang belum pernah berpacaran, tapi dia tau dia menyukai hyukie.

Namun, kyu sadar menyukai hyukie hanya menancapkan luka di hatinya sebab hyukie hanya mencintai hae hingga detik ini.

.

"masih banyak gadis lain yang bisa memberikan cinta berlebih padamu" ucap seseorang yang mengagetkan kyu. Kyu menoleh ke asal suara itu. Disana ada Minnie yang bersender pada dinding. Setelah berkata begitu Minnie pergi meninggalkan kyu.

.

.

**THE END**

171012

.

.

oke.

akhirnya TwoShoot selesai .

bagaimana ?

please RnR ya ^^

dan maaf atas typo(s) nya

gomawoyoo~


End file.
